


Routine - Part 1

by WitchRavenFox



Series: Festive Ficlets 2018 [17]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Gen, Good Friends, Synchronicity, festive drabble, with no festivity in
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-09
Updated: 2019-01-09
Packaged: 2019-10-07 06:17:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 198
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17360597
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WitchRavenFox/pseuds/WitchRavenFox
Summary: Scott and Isaac had a routine.





	Routine - Part 1

**Author's Note:**

> A/N1: I have returned to keep fulfilling this beautiful challenge. I know this was all about December and I epically failed posting then, but I will keep going until I finish them all. ;) The title of each in this series will be the prompt, and each prompt will have two ficlets: gen and romantic. The prompt list I am using is by Pentatonix Christmas. But if any are used from elsewhere, I will let you know.
> 
> A/N2: This work does not have a beta, so all mistake are my own. I do not own Teenwolf (it would have been very different) or get any financial gains from writing this. I just like the characters and play with them because I can. <3
> 
> TIA, WitchRavenFox ;)

When Scott decided it was time to move out from his mom’s house, since she was spending more and mire time with Chris anyway, Isaac decided that they would move in together. It was cost effective, they already knew that they got along, and they both worked strange hours at the vetinary clinic and the hospital anyway so it made sense.

Life in Beacon Hills was quiet now, supernatural creatures and humans livid side by side and if anyone had a problem with that, they were invited to leave by Scott, the Sheriff and a few local council people who just wanted peace in the community.

On the mornings that Isaac was the first out, he would make sure to leave the coffee machine on for Scott so he could grab a cup on his was out with a few breakfast options. When Scott was the first home, he made sure to leave food for Issac to eat wheneverhe got in from work. And on the times they were both home they would read, game, and go out for a drink together.

They had a beautiful symphony that worked for them, their synchronicity years in the making.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! <3


End file.
